


5 Years Ago

by Blinxes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinxes/pseuds/Blinxes
Summary: It has been Five Years since Joker A.K.A. Akira has saved humanity from the Fall with the help of his friends. However a new ordeal awaits him as a strange incident in the recent comings has caused him to lose all of his memories. He now returns to the source of his past adventure and hopes to be able to uncover the truth of everything that has happened, along side his trusty pet Morgana. How will Futaba Sakura his girl friend who has been waiting for him for 5 years say about all of this? How will she be able to help Akira in recovering his lost memories? Only time will tell as he searches the home he stayed during his year long probation.Contains Spoilers!





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction of anything! Just be gentle with me I will do my best to provide a vexing story full of adventure and keep this interesting! I am going to admit it is not going to be the best one ever since I'm still new but practice makes perfect! If theres any suggestions you would like implemented in the story (With in reason of course) I will gladly review and take them into consideration! So please enjoy the story and I look forward at seeing how this will turn out!
> 
> P.S. Forgive my english for I did not do well in english class~

As I walked through the night sky, I began having flashbacks of 5 years ago, about a mysterious nerdy type girl whose name I could not remember. It was apparently around the time I was under a type of false probation, but was later cleared. According to what my relatives told me I had been struck in the head by what seemed to be a metal object and I was induced into a coma for over 5 months. I later woke up with no recollection of anything but just a name that echoed through my mind, Joker. The flash backs are about a girl telling me that once high school is over she is forever mine.

By putting the pieces together I seemed to had a girlfriend prior to the amnesia, but nothing else would recollect. My phones had been destroyed during the incident and so I had to get a new one, but any contacts that I had in my old phone were gone. It was then I decided to head to the source of it all, back to the city I spent a year in probation in, Tokyo, maybe there, I’ll be able to finally remember everything.

“I wonder if I’ll really be able to remember anything..?” I asked myself.

“Well hopefully going back to your actual “home” will help you.” Said my cat that just jumped on top of my lap.

“GAH! What in the world!?” I stood up frantically in my amazement that a cat actually spoke. “You actually spoke? H-how is this possible?”

“Sigh, you really don’t remember me or anything huh? Well my name is…my name is Mona for the time being, I will tell you my actual name when you remember a little more okay Joker?” Mona said with sadness.

“Joker?...Joker…” I began mumbling the name to myself. “Why does it sound so familiar..?”

“That was the nickname all your closest friends at Tokyo called you by when you were all in the Phantom Thieves.” Mona said proudly.

“The Phantom Thieves..?” My head began pounding, as if someone were taking a hammer and trying to crack it open like a pumpkin. “GAH!” I fall to my knees holding onto my head”

“Joker are you alright?” Mona asked with great concern.

“I’ll be okay… I just had a small flash back.” I said as I held my head in pain.

“It seems that going back to Tokyo is the best solution, come on let’s start heading off right now.” Mona said with encouragement.

I nodded and proceeded to board the next tram to Toyko. The start of where it all began, will I really be able to remember anything? Even her?


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Mona finally reach Tokyo, only to encounter someone familiar and unexpected. Will Joker remember anything at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go Chapter 2! Its a little longer but still not as quite! But never to fear I'm not giving up~ Im still going through the character developments and Im trying not to rush the story through too much otherwise it could end up being awful! But again if theres anything you want me to include or change let me know in the comments~
> 
> Thanks!

I finally arrived at Tokyo, and in my firm belief I see a lot of familiar locations. All of which is causing my head explode.

“Come on Joker, I’ll tell you the way to the Café. Just follow my directions.” Mona stated.

“The café? What café ?”

“Leblanc Café? You don’t remember that either?” Mona questioned.

“Leblanc…I-I think I can remember a little bit about it. It’s run by..”

“Run by..? Yes yes? You can do it!” Mona persisted.

“Run by…. a nice caring guy?”

“Well your close, anyways lets head over there asap!” Exclaimed Mona.

I began walking through the streets of Tokyo and followed Monas directions in hopes that I don’t get lost. The locations of all the buildings ring so many bells in my head like you might as well considered me a church. I suddenly bumped into something. I couldn’t quite tell what or who it was, it was then I heard a “Ow, watch where your going you stu-“

“Huuh?” The short girl said as she looked up at me. “Why do you look so familiar…?” The girl said with her faced puffed.

“Ya know I was hoping you’d remember your own boyfriend eh Futaba? Mona said as he popped out of my bag.

“Mona! Wait if that’s Mona then that means…!” she slowly turns her head towards mine, and within a split second her face becomes as red as a tomato and screams.  
“GAAAAAAAAAAAH W-W-W-W-WAIT A MINUTE WHY ARE YOU HERE?” the girl says with great nervousness.

I try to explain but Mona beats me to the punch, “Well you see we have quite a bit of a problem ourselves here Futaba and were going to need your help to fix it!”  
“M-M-M-M-MY HELP?” Wait what? Did something happened to him” The girl whispers to Mona.

“Well to put it blunt, he has amnesia and is unable to recall anything, especially the events that took place 5 years ago, and even your relationship..”

“He can’t remember anything..? Not even us?” The girl says

“Not a thing…but that is why I brought him here, in hopes to jingle some memory into that blank slate of his. But I know if anyone can joggle his brain its you Futaba!” Mona puffed.

“Ahem! Yes! I do know practically almost everything about him! You there!” The short sized girl pointed at me. Allow me to help verify some things for you! But first off allow me to reintroduce myself, I’m Futaba Sakura, A.K.A your girlfriend!” Futaba said proudly.

“F-Futaba Sakura?” My head pounds as that name comes into my memory banks, that is when all of a sudden, a wave of memories come flushing through my head, only a fragment however. “Gah urrg, m-my head it’s pounding!”

“Holy smokes! Mona what’s going on? Did he gain skill points or something?” Futaba states as she pulls on the cheeks of Mona to get some answers.

“O-ow! Stooop it!” Mona snaps, then jumps away from Futaba. “He seems to be having a memory relapse, it must have been after when you said your name. That’s it! Hearing your name must have had an impact on him, which is causing him to remember some of his memories!”

“Ooooo-So he like his brain essentially leveled up from being a glop like texture to a solid texture sweet! But it so sweet that I was able to help him remember!” Futaba says proudly.

I grab my head and shake it gently to snap my self back into commission. As I looked at Futaba I begin remembering all the wonderful times I had with her, back during our Phantom thieves days, and how I helped her with her promise list. I stare at her for a good five minutes before Futaba begins fidgeting.

“H-hey stop the staring its making me blush, I know your remembering me but still if you want to have a “chat” later I’m all for it but not when there’s people around. Futaba squirmishes.

I scratch the side of my cheek and apologized to Futaba, at that moment Mona snaps at us to get to Leblanc since its starting to get late. Me and Futaba nod at each other and begin walking.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker, Futaba, and Mona, make it to Leblanc. How will Sojiro take the memory losed Joker? Will Joker be able to remember more about the past? Mona's true name is finally revealed! With a slight hint of curry!

As I walk with Futaba and Mona, I come across a familiar sign that read in big white letters, “Leblanc Café.” I stopped and stared at the sign for what almost felt like an hour, that’s until I felt someone pulling on my sleeve. I looked down and looked at Futaba.

“Hey! Earth to Joker! Did you feel some lag or something?” Futaba joked.

“I..uh..don’t know I felt some familiarity with the shop sign,” I said as I scratched my head.

Mona jumped on top of my shoulder and proudly stated, “Well it should be considering that is where you stayed for a year during your year long probation.”

I chuckled and looked up at the orange sky, with the sun setting I smiled and breathed deeply into the air. “We should probably head inside, after all the sun is setting.”

“Rodger captain!” Futaba saluted then happily ran inside, I followed along right behind her.

I walk in and I’m greeted by a middle age man who pushes up his glasses and gives a warm welcome to my presence. At first he doesn’t think much of me but after looking at me for what seemed like minutes, his eyes widen up and his smile turns into a smirk. “Well now, isn’t this a surprise? You should have called that you were stopping by, I would have prepared the best cup of coffee I could whip up. I mean I still can but still a call is always nice.”

I give a faint smile and scratch my head as I’m unable to recall who this gentleman is. “Ah, I uh-“

Right then Futaba interrupted me with a jab to my side. “Oof” I held my side in pain.

“He’s a little tired from his trip Sojiro! Why not go whip up some of that curry while me and him catch up?” Futaba exclaimed as she dragged me up the stairs.

“Uh okay Futaba, I’ll call you guys down when it’s finished. Just don’t make too much of a racket…Geez I was hoping to have a man to man talk with him too, well I’ll just have to wait until later.” Sojiro sighed and began taking out the vegetables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Up in the attic, after regaining my strength from having the wind knocked out of me, I look around, and it has that distinct roomy type atmosphere. At that moment Futaba looked at me and Mona and whispered, “We can’t let Sojiro find out your memories are gone.”

“Why not?” Mona asked.

“You see, he’s a bit on the overprotective side especially with him and me, so if he finds out his memories are gone, he might take things out of proportion.” Futaba sighed.

“I’m sure he won’t if we just explained ourselves.” Mona victoriously said as he jumped on top of the nearby table to clean himself on.

“Well, you see… these past few days, he’s been taking everything out of proportion, for some reason like if even a guy looks at me while were out shopping he instantly snaps at him with one-hundred questions.” Futaba continued. 

After letting those two continue there little pow-wow, I look around the vaguely familiar room and take a deep breath. All which is interrupted with a sneeze due to the increase amount of dust in the room. At that moment, my head begins to split open once more and memories of this room began pouring into my brain piece by piece, from the time Mona moved in with me all the way until I spent Christmas with Futaba. “Graaah!” I yelled in pain. “This room…this room held important memories here right?”

“Yes! Yes! It does! You can do it Joker you can do it! You must remember! Especially of our Christmas that I still whole-heartedly charish!” Futaba excited bounces.

“Mona, was also here with me a majority of the time right? During my year of probation? And I spent time with my friends here too?” I began mumbling.

“Yes! That’s all true,” Futaba excitedly yells. “And what else?”

“I….I remember a girl I seem to be spending time with a short girl..with a green jacket..could that be you Futaba?” I questioned

“OMG you remember!” Futaba tackles me down into the ground

“I am right it is you,”I chuckled as I pat Futaba on the head. “However I still have gaps in my brain, I can recall me helping you with your promise list, and all the times we teamed up as phantom thieves, and even spending Christmas with you, but I feel like I’m still missing a big thing from you, but I also want to remember everything about my friends, and Sojiro too..” I look back up.

“Joker….I promise I will help you regain all your memories no matter what..I will do everything in my power..this way we can be truly happy again once more,” I feel Futaba tremble as she’s on the verge to tears.

“Futaba…I know that you’re the one I fell in love with before I lost my memories, I can feel it in my heart, nothing can change that. I’m sure my memories will come back if I go to areas that has had a huge impact with me.. For example, this room made me remember all the wonderful times I had with you and Mona.” I softly explained to Futaba.

Mona blurts out, “But wait you didn’t remember anything down stairs, why is that huuh?”

“It’s simple I chuckled, I didn’t have enough time to suck it in because I was jabbed in the side before I knew it.” I looked at Futaba with a accusing face  
.  
“Ehehehehe, my bad,” Futaba blushed.

“It’s alright,” I smiled. “As long as you and Mona are with me, I’m sure we can overcome anything.

“That’s right, it was thanks to me that allowed Futaba to recognize you in the first place.” Mona proudly said.

Futaba’s face puffed and she immediately got off of me and began pulling on Mona’s face. “Take that!”

“Owwww, what is that for?” Mona said in pain.

At that moment, it hit me, “Say when are you going to tell me your name Mona?”

“Wait..Mona never told you his full name? What the hell Morgana!” Futaba yelled in irritation.

“Yeeeah sorry I just wanted to sound cool for once, but it’s Morgana! And don’t forget that again!” Morgana said proudly.

“I’m sorry what was it? Monamona right? I questioned sarcastically.

“IT’S MORGANA” yelled Morgana.

Me and Futaba laughed together as we teased the little cat with the name, at that moment we heard Sojiro yelled out, “Hey! The curry is ready!”

The three of us looked at each other, and Futaba asked, “You think you can fool him into thinking it’s the same you as five years ago?”

“We’ll see.” I said as I get up and began walking towards the staircase.

“Oh boy I can’t wait to see what kind of messed up situation happens now.” Morgana teases.

“I will hurt you cat,” Futaba glared at the innocent looking cat as she follows.

‘Yikes, talk about a rough crowed.” Morgana jokingly says as he continues to clean himself on the table, awaiting the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I been busy with school and work so i had to push my chapter in the back log for a bit since finals is coming up! But do not worry! I am still making time! I am loving the outcome of the story so far and it gets me excited to continue writing it! More will come soon I promise you that~ If you have any concerns with the story please dont be afraid and tell me through the comments, I will take suggestions and maybe alter the story if it seems to make sense with the plot! Even if you believe the story is going to fast let me know and i'll fix it! After all I want this story to be an enjoyable experience for everyone!
> 
> Thank you for all your support!


	4. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba and Joker head downstairs to eat dinner with Sojiro. What will be the outcome? Sojiro sees Joker holding his head in frustration. What will Sojiro think of this?

As me and Futaba walk down stairs, Sojiro glances at me and smiles, “It’s about time you two came down. Geez just how much did you have to talk about with each other, your curry was about to get cold.”

“Sorry didn’t me for us to get carried away.” I calmly stated.

“Well grab a seat and eat up. I’m pretty sure that long way over here made you really hungry,” Sojiro said as he served himself some coffee.

I was quite hungry due to the long trip. I hadn’t eaten anything since I left home. I grabbed a seat and took one bite from my curry. “Hmph!?” The curry left a swift taste as it went down my esophagus and into my stomach. My taste buds bubbled at the spicy yet complex taste in my mouth. This had been the best food I could ever even imagined. I left too much of a surprised look in my face as Sojiro gave me a look of concern.

“What’s the matter? Too spicy for you?” Sojiro asked.

“N-no not at all, I just haven’t had this curry in so long I almost forgot how it tasted like!” I tried laughing it off as a joke.

“Well it has been quite sometime since you last been here, but help yourself. There’s plenty more in the pot.” Sojiro chuckled.

“Soooojirooo, I want some iced coffee!” Futaba protested.

“Alright alright it’s on the way. Sheesh you never change do you Futaba even after all these years.” Sojiro smirked as he began preparing Futaba’s coffee. “What about you? You want yours the same?

I nodded then proceeded to eat my curry quietly, enjoying the most delectable taste of curry. Tasting gave me a sense of nostalgia and yet peace in my heart. At that moment I felt a sharp snap in my head. “Oh no not now of all places.” I whispered to myself. The feeling of my head splitting open began to overwhelm me. I did my absolute best to try to keep it from making myself too obvious to Sojiro. I was lucky he had faced his back against me since he was making the coffee as this was happening. I held my head in great agony and looked at Futaba, who sat there with a face of great concern worrying that Sojiro would look back at any second. I felt my memories of Sojiro come pouring back into my brain. All the times we spent making coffee together, making curry together, me helping him around the shop, and when I even protected Futaba from her uncle who then tried to sue all of us for assault. I regained all of these memories in just a short fraction of a second. Before I realized it however, Sojiro had turned around and saw me slouched over with my hand on my head.

“Hey, are you alright?” Sojiro frowned upon seeing me in a disheveled state. “Are you tired from the long ride? I know it was long but I didn’t think it would make this much an impact on you.”

“Y-y-yes! That’s exactly what’s wrong he’s just super exhausted! Stupid Sojiro asking dumb questions!” Futaba said anxiously.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t think the trip would have tired me out this quickly,” I quickly remarked.

“Well your at home, so you can relax now,” Sojiro sighed. “Here drink your coffee and go back upstairs. I need to clean up everything so I can close up shop for tonight.” Sojiro states as he places both of our cups down.

“We’ll do just that Sojiro!” Futaba gulps down her coffee with great desperation but did forgot how cold it was. “Ooow ow BRAIN FREEZE!!!” Futaba holds her head trying to ease the pain.

I look at her with a smirk on my face and slowly raise my head as the pain begins to subside from my head. I then grab my cup and drink it little by little until I finished it off.  
Futaba looked up and grabbed me by the hand and yelled out, “Your done right? Great let’s make like a tree and run!” I end up being pulled by her right back upstairs.  
Sojiro smiled has he scratches his head in thought. “What troublesome child-“ He stops and remembers their age and smiles more. “No what troublesome adults I have taken in.” He laughs softly and begins to clean up the shop. “Has it really been 5 years? Futaba’s not even in high school anymore.” Sojiro looks down and breathes. “I should let them be them, in moderation that is.”

~~~~~

Futaba pushes me into the couch. “Umph!” Is all that came out and she falls back into the other cushion.

“Whew! Talk about a close call! My heart was pounding the entire time I was down there!” Futaba wipes some sweat from her forehead.

“Did something happen?” Morgana asked. “You made sure Sojiro didn’t catch on right?”

“Of course not Mona! If he had caught on we’d be in deep trouble right now. But I think Joker leveled up his brain again!” Futaba prodded my head as she smiled.

“Oh you think he regained some of his lost memories?” Morgana proceeded to question.

“Yeah, he held his head like as if someone was ripping it right off his shoulders! It was a really close call, but Sojiro saw him holding his head. Luckily Sojiro made an opening for a perfect excuse as to why he was doing so!” Futaba lays back and takes a deep breath. “He just came to the conclusion that this guy was just tired for the road trip. So from there it was all home coming from there! But geez, do you need to make yourself so obvious everytime you regain your memories?”

“Well to be frank, it’s kind of hard not too when your having over thousands of memory recollections going back into your brain.” I briefly stated.

Futaba sighed. “I got one question for you though that has been pondering in my head for a while now.”

“What’s up?” I asked in concern.

“What the heck happened to your memories in the first place!” Futaba squinted her eyes accusingly at me.

“Er…Well I…don’t really remember ahaha!” I tried to laugh it off.

Futaba sighed once more. “What about you Mona, do you know what happened to his memories?”

“Well you see…When I left him to go for a short walk, he had all his memories still in tact, but when I came back to him, he had no clue who he was or what I was. Just that I was his cat and some minor memories that allowed him to get home.” Morgana stated.

“Well something must have happened during the time of when you left him alone and came back.” Futaba sat up. “Well for now let’s just focus on continuing our quest of reobtaining his lost memories!”

I smiled at Futaba who turned and looked at me with her upbeat smile on her face. I still couldn’t believe she would help me in my helpless condition. I stood up and looked straight down into her big purple eyes as I smiled and hugged her closely to me.

Futaba got startled as I proceeded to hug her. “W-w-w-w-what’s the matter!? What’s with the sudden hug?” Futaba’s face began to flush red as the blood rushed to her face.

“Mewfufufufu!” Morgana teased.

“Qu-quiet Mona!” Futaba studdered.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so thankful of you and Morgana for helping me in my time of need.” I clutch her sweater in my hands has my arms are wrapped around her.

Futaba smiled and placed her hands around me waist. “It’s okay, you mean the world to me, you helped me during my time of need..So it’s only right I do the same for you..and my feelings for you only became stronger when you had to go back home. I’ll do everything I can for you and I won’t give up until every single last piece of memory comes back.”

“Thank you” I quietly replied.

“Hey! Don’t forget me too!” Morgana leaped on top of the couch. “Don’t forget I helped guide you back to this city!”

“Thank you too Morgana.” I patted the happily black cat that sat up on the couch.

Everything was quiet as I had a few minutes of silence holding Futaba in my arms. Futaba then said, “Hey I was wondering if-“ 

At that moment Sojiro yelled from the bottom of the staircase. “Hey Futaba! It’s starting to get late so we need to head back! We should probably let him rest for the night!.”

“Stupid Sojiro always ruining the mood when things are just picking up.” Futaba pulled away hesitantly and pouting.

“It’s okay we can see each other tomorrow, and we can probably go places to help me with my memories on top of that.” I said patting Futaba on the head.

“O-okay no problem..” Futaba blushed once more. “Alright! Tomorrow we’ll continue to look for things to trigger that noggin of yours! For now I must make like a tree! I’ll see you tomorrow.” As she begins to walk towards the staircase she abruptly stops and turns around. “Oh! And one last present for the road.” She runs to me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and winks at me as she runs downstairs.

Having a surprised look on my face I whispered to myself. “Woah.”

“She certainly has become bolder since we last saw her.” Said Morgana. “In any case we should hit the hay too, I am quite tired.” Morgana scratched his cheek with his paw.

I nodded in agreement and changed. I then laid down on my bed.

Morgana leaped onto the bed and curled himself into a ball at the feet of my bed and whispered. “Ooooh I haven’t been on this bed in so long I forgot how comfortable it was.” He yawned and closed his eyes.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy as I start drifting away into the depths of my consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks so much for reading this far into the story! I'm constantly looking into the game for references to use for the story and still it's so much fun writing it out! Please comment on anything about the story thus far and I'll have the next chapter up before you know it!
> 
> Update: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I have been working on it piece by piece but I had finals going on but I will be uploading the next bit tomorrow! Look forward to it! I have been using the game as reference constantly to make this story so forgive my late update!


	5. The Precious Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Futaba have a nice breakfest, but Futaba has other things in mind. Sojiro and Joker talk alone for the first time. Will Sojiro find out about the memory loss or not? What does Futaba have planned for Joker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the next chapter of the story! I do hope you like it. I'm having so much fun with how the story is coming out! The chapters are short but still I will be posting more frequently now that my writers block is alleviated! I hope you enjoy!

I hear my phone ring in the middle of the night and Morgana protests. “Who could be texting you at this hour of the night”

I look at my phone and it’s Futaba.

Futaba: Hey! I forgot to ask you a really important question!

Futaba: But do you remember the promise I made to you waaay back when we began dating?

I thought to myself and tried to remember a promise I made with her. It seemed useless even though I remembered everything about us. That seems to be the only thing to be missing from detail. However I sense that this promise is a very important promise so I will have to make a fib for now so I do not make her sad.

Me: I do remember.

Futaba: !!!!

Futaba: W-well I was just wondering, s-so have a good night ~(˘▾˘~).

She ends her text with a nice little emoji and laugh a bit before responding back.

Me: Have pleasant dreams my princess.

Futaba: D-don’t say that, its making me blush!

I smirk evily and put my phone down losing consciousness into my dreams.

I wake up to sounds of a familiar yelling coming from the downstairs of the café. Still trying to wake up I then hear stomping from the stairs. “There you are! It’s already noon! So wake up you lazy bum!” Futaba says as she approached me.

Me and Morgana both lean up from our slumber with the look and feeling of disarry. Morgana yawns then jumps down and scratches himself. “You gotta be so loud? Were awake now Futaba.”

Futaba puffs up her face, “Well the sooner you both wake up the sooner we can go out and begin hunting down for things that will trigger his memories to come back!” Futaba leans down and begins pulling on Morganas cheeks.

“Ow ow ow! Shtaahp it!” Morgana says in a painful sounding manner.

“What about you? Did you want some of this too” Futaba gleams at me.

I shake my head and get out of bed quickly. “Well I’ll be downstairs momentarily I need some time to change really quickly so may I?” I laugh with fear in my voice fearing of what may become of me from a mad Futaba.

“Rodger that!” She salutes then runs back downstairs.  
I look down at the dizzy Morgana who is still trying to regain his composure after getting his cheeks pulled. I sighed then began getting ready for the day to come.

~~~~~~~~~

I walk downstairs with Morgana in my bag and I take a look around the familiar atmosphere scanning the room. I see Futaba and Sojiro chatting away until Sojiro looked at me and smiles. “There you are. Were you going to sleep the day away? It’s already midday.”

I grin with a guilty smile then Futaba intervenes. “Come come! Eat up Sojiro made it extra spicy today so eat up so we can get a move on!” She beckons me over with her hand.

I walk over to the coffee counter and sit down in the seat next to Futaba. Sojiro walks by and hands me a plate of curry and a cup of coffee. “Here eat up. I can only imagine what Futaba has planned for you today. It has been so long since I seen her this happy. You certainly made her wait, longer than anyone would have planned.”

“I’m doooone! Hey! I’ll wait for you outside I got something I wanna give you as a welcome back present!” Futaba says with a grin and runs outside quickly.

Sojiro sighs, “It’s hard to believe still she’s changed so much after meeting you five years ago. If it weren’t for you, she’d still be in her room now, or even worse.” Sojiros expression darkens but then he puts his head back up. “Anyways it’s so nice to have you back even if it’s been so long. I swear I was about to plan a trip to your hometown with Futaba because you were taking so long. But you know it’s never a good idea to keep a lady waiting for you. Especially after making a promise as deep as you both made to each other. You still remember it right?”

I nod my head in agreement.

“Good. You know at first I was skeptical at having you two date each other considering you were pretty much like a son to me, but after a while I thought about it and accepted it because I came to realize something really important.” Sojiro smiles.

I cock my head sideways with a questioning look. “What’s that?”

“I realized that I wouldn’t want anyone in the world to have her hand in a relationship except for you. The one who saved her from the pain, the one the who saved her life. So I want you to take good care of her and promise to never break her heart, otherwise I’ll break you understand?” Sojiro laughs a bit.

I nod my head in agreement.

“Great, now finish up your curry and coffee and catch up with Futaba, I wouldn’t want make her wait too long. Besides my regulars are going to be coming in a bit.” Sojiro begins walking to the little kitchen space then stops. “ Before I forget, the only reason I know about all this is because well…Futaba sleep talks a lot when shes asleep.” He continues walking.

I finish up my curry and coffee and quickly rush outside to the waiting Futaba.

“There you are!” Futaba smiles, “I’ve been waiting for a while, what did you and Sojiro talk about?”

“We were talking about the past and reminiscing of all the good times we all had together.” I said briefly.

“You made sure to not hint him about losing your memories right?” She questions me with a look of concern.

I nod my head.

“Well I’m going for a walk.” Morgana pokes his head out of my bag and jumps out.

“Your not going to join us?” Futaba questions.

“Nah not right now, I wanna go do somethings since its been so long since I been here, plus it will give you guys some alone time mewhehehehee…” Morgana runs away afterwards.

“Jeez that Mona..now for the gift I have for ya!” Futaba pulls out of what seems to be a portrait of me and her kissing and holding each other. “I wasn’t able to give this to you back when you left for home and I kept on postponing on giving it to you but I decided that today was going to be the day..here you go b-b-boyfriend.” She hands the portrait over to me. “You remember when we took this right? It was on valentine’s day, we decided to make one more memory together for the road, I hope you didn’t mind but I took the picture in secret. I’ve had it as my wallpaper on my phone for so long. This way I would never forget you, and every time I open my phone you were there, to keep me going no matter what.”

I nodded my head and grabbed the portrait and placed it into my bag for safe keeping. I look down to her bright shining purple eyes and smile gently as I began to pat her head. Her face flushes and she begins to stagger backwards.

“W-w-what was that for?” Futaba questions nervously.

“Oh nothing I just wanted to thank you for giving me such a precious gift to me, I remembered how you loved being patted on the head so I decided to give you one.” A huge grin appeared on my face.

“T-t-thank you! I accept your thanks! A-anyways we should start heading off.” Futaba clasps her face with her hands. “Where should we go to first?”

I twist some of my hair in thought of where we should head to first, however it was difficult to find out where considering that I barely remember any areas around here.

“Oh I know let’s head for Shibuya! That place is full of memories from back then!” Futaba says happily.

“Shibuya huh? I wonder if I’ll be able to remember anything just from visiting the area.” I begin to contemplate.

“Ahh your overthinking things Joker!” Futaba jabs me in my hip. “Besides I’ll be with you every step of the way.” She rests her head on my back. “And I will make sure that noggin of yours remembers everything!”

I smile and I give Futaba a big hug. “ I’ll be counting on you, heh, I guess this time your my key item.”

“Oooh your right, not it’s the other way around hehehehehe I can’t wait to get this started now.” Futaba laughs evily.

“I can never find out what your planning half the time.” I chuckle.

“Huh what was that? I was lost in thought.” Futaba asks.

“Nothing nothing.” I laugh a bit louder.

Futaba glares a bit but then smiles. “Alright let’s goooo! To Shibuya!”


	6. Memories of Shibuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Futaba arrive at Shibuya, only to see familiar faces awaiting them. A Politician and a Artist.

After arriving at Shibuya Futaba and I stepped off the train. After looking at my surroundings for what felt like ten minutes, Futaba called out to me. “Hey! Earth to Joker! You alright?” Futaba waves her hand in front of my face. “Did you remember anything just from stepping out of the train?”

I stepped back a bit and breathed in heavily. “Yeah, I’m alright, and no unfortunately, I was only taking in the fresh air.”

“Hmm alright well let’s walk around and see if there’s anything that will joggle that little noggin of yours a bit. I’m sure something will.” Futaba takes a few big steps in front of me and turns around. Her orange hair coursing through the air as she turns around quickly. She looks both way’s and puts her finger on her lips lost in thought.

“Maybe we should exit the subway, maybe looking around outside might help.” I suggested to Futaba.

“Mmm you make an excellent point! If we go outside you might have a better idea of where your at and be able to recall some memories if were lucky! Nice going Joker always thinking outside of the box!” Futaba smiled as she grabbed my hand. “Now let’s go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside of the subway terminals in Shibuya, Station Square.

We emerge out of one of the terminals, and began looking around. Futaba and I began walking around Station Square looking for key items that may cause me to regain memories. As we began walking around the entrance of one of the subway entrances, Futaba and I see a politician who is on a podium.

“Huh, even after all this time this same guy continues to delivery speeches every day, well I gotta give him props, he’s persistent, although tons of people seem to love listening to him.” Futaba thinks to herself about the topic on hand.

I look at the middle aged politician and listen in on some of his speech.

“And so I would like to extend my hand out to those who are in need of assistance in delivering great speeches, for I once upon a time ago, was once stuck in a corner with nowhere to go, however a young man showed me how to believe in myself once again! After all, the most important part about giving a good speech is believing in yourself…” The middle age man continues to press on his speech. However it was after those brief sentences that caused surge in my brain.

I grab ahold of my head as memories from the past began pouring into my cranium. I was on the verge of collapsing from the sudden pain I was undergoing. As I fell into one knee Futaba quickly came close and began assisting in trying to soothe my pain. I had remembered who this man was and how I came to know this politician. His name was Toranosuke Yoshida.

“Hey hey! Hang in there did listening to this politician actually help you regain some of your memories?” Futaba asked anxiously.  
I nodded, as I held my head.

As the pain began to subside, Futaba aided me in getting back onto my feet. It was at that moment me and Yoshida made eye contact with one another. He looked at me and gave me a huge smile.

Futaba asked. “Do you know this guy?”

“Yeah he taught me ways on how to be a better speaker when it came to shadow negotiations, in return I aided him in his political career and essentially allowed him to regain his confidence in speaking.” I said with a smile on my face.

“Ooooh that explains why you were able to coerce the shadows so easily back then. It’s amazing how much memories you regained just from listening this guys public speaking.” Futaba observed me closely. “Mehehehe more intriguing things went into light from this. So this is one of your secrets you kept from us.”

I scratch my head, “Yeah I’m sorry Futaba.”

“It’s alright! A great Phantom thief must fool his allies to fool his enemies!” Futaba said happily.

Before we knew it Yoshida’s speech was over and he stepped down from the podium. The crowd of people that was once there quickly dissipated.

Yoshida then approached me with a great smile on his face. “Well now this is a unexpected encounter. I never thought I’d see you once again here in Shibuya after all these years! It’s been sometime since I last saw you. I assume your doing well?”

I nodded my head.

“That’s great! And I see you have a girl with you. Who is this pretty one? Is she your girlfriend perhaps?” Yoshida laughed jokingly.

Futaba quickly hid behind me with her face flushed.

I chuckled and tried to calm her down a bit.

“Well regardless I don’t try to mettle with personal business of other people. But I do want to let you know that it was thanks to you that I have been able to be where I am at today, and I want to sincerely thank you for everything. That being said, I have another speech coming up within half an hour so I must make this reunion a short one. It was a pleasure to once again see you. I do hope you have a pleasant day.” Yoshida reaches out and shakes my hand and walks off.

“H-h-he recognized us as a c-c-couple.” Futaba’s face was still flushed red and began murmuring to herself. “That mean’s that we stand out as a couple and people think were together and…”

I sighed a bit and quickly assisted in getting Futaba back to reality. “Hey uh, Futaba hes gone now. Should we continue searching around for more clues?”

“Huh? Oh right! That’s right clues, um um…I know let’s head to the underground walkway there’s a fantastic new juice over there that I have been meaning to try out!” Futaba eggs on.

I chuckled a bit and nodded.

“Alright let’s head there!” Futaba says with a giant smile.

As we arrived in the Underground Walkway of Shibuya subway, there seems to be a familiar young man who has dark blue hair with a calm demeanor who seems to be placing his index fingers and thumbs from both in his hands in a way that seems to resemble a frame, normally for those looking for shots in photography.

“Oh boy the one person who I didn’t want to bump into of all places, stupid Inari..” Futaba pouts.

“Inari? Who’s Inari?” I asked.

Futaba sighs and shakes her head. “Let’s just approach him, maybe talking to him will jingle some bells in the brain of yours.”

“Uh okay, not sure if it’s the bes-“ I was cut off by Futaba’s yelling.

“Yoooo Inari!” she yells and waves at the blue haired man.

He turns his head to us and begins walking quickly.

“Well now this is quite unexpected, I never thought I’d bump into you Futaba. Who might your friend be right here? He looks quite familiar.” The man observes me intensely. He would make a brilliant art piece to my newest creation “Lost.” 

“Well you got one piece of it right,” Futaba mutters to herself. “How could you forget the person who saved you all those years ago! Stupid Inari.” Futaba sneers.

“Wait you couldn’t possibly mean that this here is Joker? My word my most sincerest apologies! It has been some quite some time has it not dear friend?” The man bows elegantly.

I smile awkwardly and twirl my frontal hair with my fingers.

“Hmm? Do you not recognize me either? It is I Yusuke Kitagawa.” The man says.

“Yusuke?” I said calmly.

Futaba sighs. “Yusuke, Joker lost his memories, that’s why I’m taking him around town to see if he will remember anything. That’s one of the reasons he’s back right now.”

“What this can’t possibly be true! Joker this has to be a joke no?” Yusuke asks.

“I’m afraid Futaba is telling the truth.” I look down with grief.

“Well this is quite troublesome. Have you been helping him out this entire time Futaba?” Yusuke asks calmly.

“Yep! After all what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t help my poor little boyfriend remember who he was and the friends he made!” Futaba says proudly.

“Heh, you truly are one interesting person. You two truly were made for each other. Speaking of which, I was about to head to the museum to look at some art for some inspirations since I have a little bit of free time in between conferences right now.” Yusuke smiles.

“A museum?” I ask.

“Oooh right I forgot there was an art museum what was it called again? Wasn’t it Ueno or something like that? Futaba thinks a bit.

“Yes that’s right, it is also where I have one of my greatest master pieces that Joker has helped me accomplish in it.” Yusuke says proudly.

“Ahh I see, well, let’s head on over there! Maybe there’s something there that will make him remember you Yusuke!” Futaba rushes both me and Yusuke quickly to the terminal.

“Hey wait a seco-“ Yusuke is cut off by Futaba’s loud humming.

“Sorry can’t hear you Inari!” Futaba sneers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Museum.

When we arrived at the museum, there seemed to be a small crowed of people surrounding one particular painting. This painting was so beautiful, it seemed to be a sun type object surrounded by black and red aura with some type of distortion. It was immaculate. I read the description and it stated “Desire And Hope” by Yusuke Kitagawa.

Futaba looks at the painting and sneers, “Well it looks like Inari can do something good mwheehehe.”

“I shall take that as a compliment and not proceed any further with the subject.” Yusuke chuckled.

As I looked at the familiar yet beautiful painting, I get a surge of pain rushing into my brain. Memories from the past flowing into me once again, the pain of the surge was so great I fell onto the ground holding my head. I began remembering everything about Yusuke. How I helped him through his artists block and how he did his absolute best in helping me with using these skill cards for battle in the other world. How much of a great teammate he was, how the Phantom thieves rescued him from the clutches of his previous mentor Ichiryusai Madarame. The one who stole his disciples creations only to make himself feel better and become more famous.

Futaba quickly went over to my side and did her best to soothe my pain. Yusuke looked at me with great concern. “My word..Is he alright? What’s going on?”

“Hey hey are you okay? Are you getting memories back? Is your brain leveling up once again?” Futaba continues to question.

I nod my head slowly and try to regain my composure from the sudden pain spike. As I got up slowly, I looked at Yusuke. “I remember now, I remember everything about us as teammates, and how we conquered your mentors Palace, Madarame, and how much of good friend you were to me.” I get up and give Yusuke a firm handshake and smile.

“I see, you finally remember me, and too think I thought you would be an empty shell of your former self. It’s great to have some of you back again.” Yusuke smirks. “But still you have a long way to go before your back to your normal self. You still have my phone number yes? Why don’t you give me a call whenever you need help, I’ll gladly come by, but do understand that I have been quite busy these days with my artwork. However you have inspired a new master piece I must work on, both you and Futaba that is. The love you two share, is absolute, I can sense it, the feelings she has for, I can feel the energy like that one day years ago when we saw that brother and sister on the boat, and I foolishly thought they were a couple. Joker I thank you for helping me think of a new masterpiece.”

I laughed. “It should be me thanking you for helping gain some of my memories, but uh I think you might wanna cool down on the couple part for me and Futaba, I don’t think she can’t much more of it.” I look over and Futaba’s face is completely flushed red, if she was any redder she may as well be a tomato. “Hey Futaba are you okay?” I asked.

“H-h-he said we looked like a couple m-m-made for each other, t-that….” Futaba murmured.

“Did I do something wrong?” Yusuke asked.

“STUPID INARI!” Futaba quickly jabbed Yusuke in the gut and pulled me away from him and towards the exit.

I quickly yell out “I’ll talk to you later!” as the injured Yusuke is kneeling on the floor smirking through the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived back at Yongen-Jaya.

Futaba was still blushing quite a bit. 

“Hey,” I called out to her. “You going to be okay Futaba?”

“Y-yeah I am….Let’s uh go back to Leblanc, I’m pretty beat.” Futaba said wearily.

I chuckled and I put my arms around her. “It’s alright I’m pretty tired too, and besides it’s getting pretty late already.”

Futaba startles a bit before pulling me half way and looks up at me with her purple eyes, she pushes up her glasses more to her eyes and gives me a look. “Hmmmph what do you think now?” 

I look at her for a second and a bell ringed in my head as I remember she did this a long time ago back in Valentine’s day. At that point I give her a kiss so suddenly that is caused her to once again get startled and she resisted for a split second but caved in and went along with it. The kiss seemed to be so passionately that Futaba almost lost all strength in her legs. I pulled back a little after and said. “I think it worked quite effectively this time.”

Futaba fell to her knees and had a blank stare in her eyes. “…”

I crouched down. “You okay?”

“…” She remained silent.

“Futaba earth to Futaba!” I waved my hand and snapped my fingers in front of her.

After a good 2 minutes she came back to her senses and looked up at me. “I-I think I need help getting up. I didn’t think the upward look would actually work this time, but it did, and it was super effective.”

I chuckled and helped her back up to her feet. “You got me at my weakness, your eyes shine brighter than any diamonds or amethyst gem I can remember seeing.”

“O-oh you, you and your cheesy lines I swear.” She jabs me slightly. “Let’s head back inside Leblanc we both could use a nice plate of curry and maybe some of Sojiro’s coffee.”

I nodded in agreement and walked with Futaba to the doors of Leblanc. “It took you guys long enough.” We heard a familiar voice stop us from going inside and turned around only to see Morgana sitting on a box cleaning himself.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked.

“What’s up? Futaba asked. “Where have you been this entire day?”

“I’ve been getting reacquainted with the old neighborhood and enjoying myself. What about you two? You seemed to have gotten pretty closer just a moment ago mewhehehee..” Morgana teased.

“Y-you saw that? Grrrrrrr MORGANA!” Futaba kneeled at Morgana and pulled his cheeks.

“Hey shtoop it!” Morgana muffles.

Futaba let’s go of Morgana and he shakes himself and rubs his cheeks. “Anyways, did joker remember anything?”

“Oh yeah he did he remembered a couple of people we came across like some Politician and OH! He remembered Inari too!” Futaba says proudly.

“That’s fantastic! If he keeps going at this rate he’s bound to remember everything!” Morgana says happily. “Anyways why are we still standing in front of Leblanc for? Let’s head back inside.”

I nod and grab Futaba’s hand as we walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one was a doozy! I worked on this all day, and it took alot longer then I thought it'd take me. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come and Im on a roll right now! So let the adventure continue~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this chapter not being a long chapter! I'm still in process of developing the story process! But I will post more!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the game this story is based off I do not own, all names and characters presented in this is for merely entertainment purposes~


End file.
